


корабль

by ebobulochka, fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baroque Works, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Out of Character, Threesome - F/F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka/pseuds/ebobulochka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020
Summary: ау, в котором фрэнки завербовали в барок воркс.ау, в котором фрэнки не очень умный.
Relationships: Franky/Mozu/Kiwi, Franky/Nico Robin
Kudos: 6
Collections: 9 - fandom One Piece 2020: спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	корабль

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: [scp-2005 «Предсказания прошлого»](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2005).  
> Трактуется название.

— Я не знаю, о чём вы говорите! — В глазах старика стояли слёзы. — Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, не убивайте меня, у меня маленькая дочь!  
— Он не знает, о чём мы говорим, — отозвалась Мозу.  
— У него маленькая дочь, — подхватила Киви.  
Фрэнки потёр шею, чувствуя что-то, похожее на смущение. Конечно, старик лгал — и всё же всегда оставался крохотный, мизерный шанс, что он действительно не знал, о чём они говорят, что у него действительно была дочь, и что он её, возможно, даже любил, а не продал в бордель или работорговцам как только она научилась ходить, говорить и самостоятельно вытирать задницу.  
К счастью, всегда был быстрый способ проверить.  
Фрэнки развернулся к двери.  
— Что ж, — сказал он, — похоже, нищий старик и правда не тот, кто нам нужен. Информаторы босса, должно быть, что-то напутали. Уходим, Сестрички.  
Он сделал шаг, другой — и в спину ему полетел щелчок взводимого курка. Фрэнки прикрыл глаза.  
И широко оскалился.  
Засвистел рассекаемый воздух, что-то мягко упало на пол, и секунду спустя запоздало заорал старик. Фрэнки обернулся.  
— Никто никогда не принимает девушек всерьёз, — пожаловалась Киви. Подобрала какую-то тряпку, чтобы протереть лезвие меча прежде, чем убрать.  
Мозу согласно закивала; от движения остриё её клинка щекотало старику горло.  
— Стоит мужчине отвернуться, и они думают, что опасность миновала, — добавила она.  
— Ну, ну, не огорчайтесь, — сказал Фрэнки, — я думаю, старикан учтёт свои ошибки и впредь уже не станет недооценивать ни одну девицу, а тем более — таких, как вы. Верно, старикан?  
Тот поднял на него взгляд, полный ненависти. Окровавленную культю он прижимал к груди, баюкая: от кисти осталось меньше половины.  
— Подумать только, — сообщил ему Фрэнки доверительно, — тебя подвела собственная глупость и кровожадность. Я ведь почти поверил в сказку о дочери и собирался уйти ни с чем, наврать боссу, что не смог тебя найти, и…  
За спиной захлопали крылья и снова стихли. Сестрички вскрикнули одновременно; Фрэнки обернулся, уже осознавая, что сейчас увидит, и встретился взглядом с двумя парами тёмных очков.  
Одни из них были надеты на выдре.  
Другие — на крупном стервятнике.  
Морды у обеих тварей были убийственно серьёзны.  
— Твою мать, — сказал Фрэнки.

— Я слышал, тебе не слишком нравится выполнять то, что тебе поручают, мистер Четырнадцать, — сказал Босс.  
“Мистер Четырнадцать” звучало длинно, громоздко и глупо. Наверняка в этом и была причина, почему нумерация заканчивалась на мистере Тринадцать — на Несчастливце, который едва не принёс Фрэнки и Сестричкам смертный приговор, Фрэнки был уверен, что это будет приговор, что их расстреляют из пулемётов мисс Фрайдей или сбросят им бомбы на головы — конечно, чтобы привести приговор в исполнение, потребовалось бы больше, чем это, но всё же.  
Однако Фрэнки ошибался. Босс намеревался поговорить, прежде чем приговорить.  
— У братца другой позывной, — сказала Мозу.  
— Займи свой хорошенький ротик тем, чем собиралась занять, — посоветовал Босс.  
Голос у него на мгновение преисполнился сухой, отчётливо сдерживаемой ярости. Мозу опустила голову. Киви шире расставила ноги; со своего места Фрэнки видел, как язычок Мозу пощекотал её клитор, обвёл малые губы прежде чем погрузиться внутрь; он снова перевёл взгляд на Босса. Тот держался в тени, за пределами освещённого лампой круга, прятал лицо, чтобы остаться неузнанным, и сложно было понять, о чём он думает, но Фрэнки был уверен — не о зрелище, которое он застал, явившись незваным в гости к подчинённым.  
“Мистер Четырнадцать” было не потому, что Босс забыл его позывной. “Мистер Четырнадцать” должно было подчеркнуть: ты, малыш Фрэнки, в шаге от повышения, в шаге от того, чтобы из сраных Биллионс пробиться в самую верхушку — получить местечко среди элитных агентов и признание себя одним из самых лучших, но ты просрал это, Фрэнки, просрал, потому что какая элита из того, кто провалит любое задание, услышав, как цель канючит: о нет, пожалуйста, не убивайте меня, я ничего не знаю!..  
— Когда цель безоружна, задание становится довольно скучным, — сказал Фрэнки. — В остальном меня всё устраивает, спасибо.  
Киви застонала, сжимая голову Мозу бёдрами, её соски отбрасывали острые тени в мягком жёлтом свете. За границей света щёлкнул, высекая искру, кремень, огонёк осветил ладонь Босса, не коснувшись лица — тускло блеснули золотые перстни, — и снова погас. Взамен, разгораясь на вдохе, заалела сигара, на выдохе по комнате поплыл дымный аромат табачных листьев.  
— Возможно, тебе не совсем ясно описали суть работы, когда рекрутировали, — произнёс Босс насмешливо.  
— Отчего же, — сказал Фрэнки; придвинувшись ближе, погладил Мозу, кончиками пальцев задевая между ягодицами, затем опустил руку ниже и предупреждающе сжал бедро: молчи, не встревай больше. — Мне сказали: ты умеешь обращаться с людьми. Можешь заставить их говорить, когда они молчаливы. Можешь заставить их поделиться лишним, когда они жадничают. Ты талантлив с людьми, сказали мне — это была девушка, такая, знаете. — Он прервался, чтобы демонстративно облизать пальцы, хотя в этом не было нужды: Мозу текла от возбуждения, которого ни присутствие постороннего, ни исходившая от него угроза не могли уменьшить — напротив, только усиливали. Фрэнки погрузил в неё пальцы и задвигал рукой, продолжая: — Такая, ну вы её точно знаете. У неё глаза, как небо, и улыбка, как у дьявола, и ноги, чёрт, я бы за этими ногами на край света пошёл, а уж туда, где нужны мои таланты обращения с людьми — отчего бы не пойти? И вот я здесь.  
— И вот ты здесь, — эхом отозвался Босс. — Это я отправил её привести тебя, мистер Четырнадцать, потому что слышал о твоих талантах. Потому что полагал, что здесь у тебя достаточно возможностей их применить и получить повышение. Но ты, похоже, не хочешь повышения?  
Фрэнки молча развёл пальцы внутри, вырывая у Мозу глухой стон; она подняла голову, ненадолго отрываясь от своего занятия, и пробормотала, срываясь на полушёпот: “пожалуйста, мистер Супер, вставь мне свой хер”, прежде чем снова приникнуть ртом к промежности Киви.  
— Возможно, у тебя есть какие-то другие таланты, которые ты предпочёл бы развивать? — поинтересовался Босс вкрадчиво.  
— Честно говоря, я неплохой плотник, — сказал Фрэнки.  
Стянул плавки, двинул по члену сжатым кулаком вверх-вниз пару раз и, направляя себя рукой, глубоким плавным движением вошёл в Мозу. Она приняла его, горячая, жадная, и Фрэнки сразу взял хороший темп, как ей нравилось.  
Тогда, в тот момент, ему казалось, что он ловко ушёл от ответа, прикинувшись дурачком. “Почему ты не убиваешь людей для меня?” — ха-ха, босс, я бы лучше строил корабли. А потом Босс оскалился в улыбке так, что блеск его зубов можно было различить даже в полумраке — и Фрэнки заподозрил, что где-то просчитался. Он ещё не знал, где и в чём именно; о, эта ирония: прикидываться дурачком, когда ты и так по-настоящему самый что ни на есть взаправдашний кретин.  
— Знаешь, мистер Четырнадцать, — сказал Босс, и в голосе его звучало глухое удовлетворение, словно это не Фрэнки, а он сам только что всласть кого-то поимел, — мне как раз очень — нужен — корабль.

“Тебе обязательно нужно было делать из этого шоу?” — проворчал Босс прежде, чем уйти; уйти так же, как явился — рассыпавшись порывом ветра, колючим от сухого пустынного песка. Но звучал он не зло — скорее, недовольно-снисходительно к подчинённому, странности которого компенсируются его полезностью. Как будто ему больше негде было взять сраный корабль, да хотя бы отправить доверенного с мешком денег в Вотер-Севен и купить там самый лучший корабль, который он мог себе позволить. Ответ был прост: дело было вовсе не в корабле, не в каком-то любом корабле, но Фрэнки был слишком глуп и слишком самонадеян, чтобы это осознать.  
“Это не шоу”, — ответил Фрэнки, глядя на него и загоняя член в Мозу по самые яйца, — “это ритуал укрепления внутрикомандных связей. Я слышал, у всех агентов так принято. Вы разве сами, и мисс Олл Сандей, ну?..”  
Внутри укололо что-то незнакомое, и Фрэнки от удивления забыл закончить вопрос, опознав в непривычном чувстве ревность.  
Босс помолчал, затем снова растянул рот в до мерзкого довольной улыбке, словно удав, готовый пожрать задушенную жертву.  
“Я пришлю её к тебе”, — пообещал он, — “сообщишь ей, что тебе необходимо, и все прочие вопросы, связанные с постройкой корабля, можешь решать через неё. Я всё равно не нуждаюсь в ней… пока”.  
И даже если бы Фрэнки не был глуп и самонадеян, после этого он уже всё равно не смог бы думать ни о чём другом; он представлял её лицо, её фигуру, её запах — от неё всегда пахло цветами, — представлял, как она снова ему улыбнётся, и кончил, как мальчишка, от собственной фантазии в большей степени, чем от трения члена о женскую плоть.  
— Как невежливо, вайна, — поругала его Киви, отдышавшись, — представлять, что трахаешься с другой, когда трахаешься с нами.  
— Я вовсе не представляю, что трахаюсь с другой, — ответил Фрэнки и даже не нашёл в себе сил прозвучать виновато.  
— А что ты представляешь? — поинтересовалась Мозу, вонзив острый подбородок ему в плечо.  
— Как я беру её за руку, — сказал Фрэнки, — и она улыбается мне, и. Не знаю пока, что дальше. Пусть улыбается подольше.  
— Оу, — сказала Мозу сочувственно.  
— Всё так серьёзно? — спросила Киви понимающе.  
Фрэнки вздохнул.  
— Я думаю, нам нужно сходить куда-нибудь, — сказала Киви. — В Рейнбейс едва ли не в каждом казино и баре есть шоу, где танцовщицы под музыку раздеваются. Вот на такое сходить.  
— Да-да, — подхватила Мозу, — мы могли бы сходить как раз на такое. Взять ведро мороженого на троих, и есть его ложками, смотреть на танцовщиц и обсуждать девочек.  
— Да, — согласился Фрэнки, — давайте так и сделаем.  
Они прижались к нему с двух сторон, устроив головы у него на груди, и он обнял их обеих.  
И конечно, никуда они не пошли.

Мисс Олл Сандей не улыбалась ему, когда пришла. Не улыбалась ему потом. Она вообще, казалось, потеряла способность улыбаться, и даже если губы её вежливо растягивались, глаза продолжали смотреть с печальным укором, словно Фрэнки совершил огромную, непоправимую ошибку.  
— Постой! — сказал ей Фрэнки однажды; поймал её за руку, и тут же, поддавшись чему-то сродни робости, отпустил; она остановилась, впрочем. — Подожди. Разве нам не стоит получше познакомиться, раз уж мы будем теперь работать вместе? Я — Фрэнки, а ты?  
— На ваше счастье, я не слышала этого, мистер Супер, — ответила мисс Олл Сандей. — И больше никогда не услышу — ведь вы знаете, что агентам запрещено раскрывать свою личность?  
Фрэнки отступил.  
— Больше не услышите, — согласился он и широко улыбнулся вопреки всему, зная, что она запомнит с первого раза.  
Она не заговаривала с ним, кроме как по делу, но часто была рядом, и Фрэнки заговаривал с ней сам. Он рассказывал ей о кораблях, которые построил и ещё мечтал построить, рассказывал о Томе и Айсбурге, не называя имён, рассказывал о том, каким хочет сделать этот корабль, своё лучшее создание, и что следует сделать, чтобы корабль был быстроходным, и как нужно будет выточить киль, чтобы оставить его как можно более прочным.  
— Вы много знаете о кораблях, — сказала она однажды.  
— У меня есть страсть к ним, — объяснил Фрэнки, — всегда была. У каждого человека есть страсть к чему-то. Какая, например, у вас?  
— История, — сказала мисс Олл Сандей и добавила глухо: — Та, которая, как и обещала, вот-вот повторит себя.  
Фрэнки объяснял, сколько для корабля потребуется древесины и какого сорта, сколько понадобится железа, чтобы оснастить корабль оружием, как того требует Босс. Мисс Олл Сандей смотрела внимательно, и иногда сквозь холодное осуждение в её лице пробивалось что-то другое.  
Непонимание.  
Сомнение.  
Неверие.  
И однажды, наконец, осознание.  
Фрэнки не понял сразу, и не понял бы ещё дольше, если бы она не рассказала ему; она была слишком умна, а Фрэнки — Фрэнки был таким совершенным бараном!..  
— Вы знаете об оружии не меньше, чем о кораблях, — сказала она ему дрогнувшим голосом.  
— Я сам проектирую, — сказал гордо Фрэнки. — Вот этот дизайн, например, я придумал лет в пятнадцать — ну, я тогда совсем пацан ещё был, и с тех пор здорово его усовершенствовал, так что…  
— Сами? — переспросила она вдруг.  
— Эй, что с вами? — Фрэнки показалось, что она вот-вот расплачется, и он схватил её за плечи.  
— И оно, это оружие, которое вы спроектировали сами, — произнесла мисс Олл Сандей сдавленно, как будто и вправду сдерживала слёзы, глядя ему в лицо, — способно уничтожать одним залпом целые острова?  
Слова пересохли у него в горле, прилипли куда-то на корень языка и отказывались звучать.  
— Я… — выдавил Фрэнки, — я…  
Всё разом встало вдруг на место в его голове: он понял, почему корабль должен был строиться здесь, в пустынной стране, под неусыпным взглядом босса, а не в лучшей верфи мира; понял, зачем его на самом деле пригласили в Барок Воркс, и чем так ценен третьесортный солдат, согласный бить даже не каждую цель, и что именно он предложил, опрометчиво заявив: “Я — плотник!”  
Ха-ха, босс, я бы лучше строил корабли, чем убивать людей.  
Отлично, мистер Тупица, построй мне корабль, созданный, чтобы убивать людей.  
— Я не знал, — наконец снова смог заговорить Фрэнки; он закричал бы, если бы не охрип, — я не понимал, чего он хочет, я бы никогда не стал строить Плу…  
Мисс Олл Сандей поцеловала его; прижалась ртом ко рту, вцепившись тонкими пальцами в воротник рубашки и дёрнув на себя с силой, вытянувшись на цыпочках ему навстречу; у неё были мягкие губы, тёплые, такие желанные, и серьёзные умоляющие глаза.  
Она не отпускала его, пока он не кивнул.  
— Вы этого не знаете, — прошептала мисс Олл Сандей едва слышно, — но вы и я — мы соревнуемся в гонке на смерть. Что произойдёт первым — я сумею найти Плутон, или вы сумеете его построить? Как только случится что-то одно, второй из нас окажется не нужен.  
— В таком случае, я бы никогда не стал заканчивать корабль, — прошептал в ответ Фрэнки и улыбнулся. — Я бы не стал и начинать, если бы не был таким болваном.  
Она улыбнулась ему в ответ — впервые за долгое время.  
— Вы бы и не успели, — сказала она. И понизив голос ещё больше, до едва различимого шелеста, добавила: — Впрочем, я бы наверняка тоже. С попутным пиратским кораблём принцесса этой страны уже возвращается домой.


End file.
